Something Different
by jslick76
Summary: AU Piper and Alex. Piper and Alex meet at a party and quickly find each other intriguing. I wrote it as a one shot, but I guess it could turn into more. Smutty.


Alex Vause had been working the late shift at The Sparrow Tavern for more nights than she cared to remember. Once an aspiring writer, she had all but given up her dreams in order to help take care of her mom, whose health was failing. She was an only child to a single mother, and she and her mom had kind of grown up together. They had struggled through everything together and now it seemed they were on their final journey together.

Alex had been working on her MFA at Columbia up until a few months ago when she had to take a leave. Her mom had become unable to work, and now Alex had to step up and take on more shifts just to pay the rent and keep the lights on. So, here she was on a Friday night working a double. She was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Between school, work, and taking care of her mom, she barely had any time for herself.

She had been dating this girl, Sylvie, for a few months. She liked Sylvie, but Sylvie could be rather possessive and controlling at times. She didn't like that at all, but the sex was great and she couldn't seem to break it off with her. Alex's best friend, Nicky, had told her several times that she could do better, but agreed that at this time maybe it was okay just to keep her as a fuck buddy. Alex was always so stressed out, and sex was always such a stress reliever for her.

"Hey, Vause, are you going to the party after work?" asked Nicky as she poured a shot for a customer.

"There's a party?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah, the one Brook is throwing. We talked about it last week. The one that you said you would totally go to if Sylvie was busy," Nicky replied.

"Oh yeah," Alex responded. "I think I'm just going to go home after work. I'm exhausted and Sylvie is out of town so I think I just need some time alone tonight. Besides, Brook's parties are always a little too affluent for my taste."

"Lame," the curly haired girl replied. "You know, Vause, it would really do you some good to go out without Sylvie and maybe hook up with some randos."

"Randos?" Alex asked with a smirk. "Is that really what you think I need? Isn't this how I ended up with Sylvie in the first place?"

Nicky had introduced Sylvie to Alex at a party several months ago. Alex was wasted that night and Sylvie was the hottest rando at the party so, of course, Alex took her home with her.

"When I introduced you that night, I never thought it would turn into months and months of you two dating. I thought I was just giving you a chance at a fun rando one night stand. It's not my fault you decided to wife her up," Nicky replied.

"I'm far from wifed up, Nick," Alex said. "We don't even live together."

"I've been to your place, Alex. There's more of her shit there than yours. She totally took over your closet, and what, you have like just a drawer now?"

"Shut the fuck up, Nichols," Alex said trying to appear pissy at her friend. "I mean, yeah, a lot of her shit is at my place, but we're free to see other people. There's no ring on my finger."

"You know I'm right, Vause, and this is the very reason you need to come to this party tonight. Come on, your aunt is staying with your mom tonight, so you have no valid excuse not to come."

Alex thought for a moment. Nicky was right—her mom was well taken care of tonight, Sylvie was out of town until Sunday, and she was feeling like she needed a night out.

"Okay, Nick, you twisted my arm."

"Hot damn! I knew you would cave. I'll come back by and pick you up after your shift ends at eleven. Okay?"

"I'll be here," Alex replied.

* * *

Nicky arrived promptly at eleven to pick Alex up. Alex asked her to stop by her apartment first so that she could shower and change quickly. When Alex came back out of the bathroom she caught Nicky looking curiously in the drawer beside her bed.

"Find something you like, Nick?" Alex said while drying her hair with a towel.

"I think I may have discovered that 'one drawer' that you have," Nicky said with a smirk. "This is some pretty kinky shit, Vause. How many nipple clamps do you really need?"

"Enough," Alex said as she closed the drawer quickly.

She rummaged through the closet trying to find something hot to wear. Nicky was right, most of the clothing in here now was Sylvie's—fancy girly shit that Alex would never wear. Alex's clothes were black and consisted of band t-shirts and Star Wars t-shirts. She preferred t-shirts and jeans over anything, and she most always wore black boots no matter what other attire she was wearing.

She put on a pair of black leather pants, a black CBGB's shirt, a black leather jacket, and, of course, black boots. With her long, dark hair, black rimmed secretary glasses, and black attire her look was complete. She liked wearing black, not because she was goth or emo, but because it contrasted so nicely against her pale complexion. Plus, when she was in high school, she had a bunch of bullies that told her she didn't look good in black, so just to piss them off she wore it most every day.

"Anymore black and you'd be Elvira," Nicky joked as she watched her tall, thin friend looking at herself in the mirror. "You look hot, let's go!"

* * *

Alex and Nicky had a thing several years ago. They were both rebounding at the time and one night, after a half dozen margaritas, they decided it would be a good idea to bang in the bathroom at the bar. The next day, they admitted it was a mistake, and had been nothing but friends since. They were much too similar to date anyway. Nicky was too much of a player and while Alex had a long list of ex-lovers, she was getting to the point where she was ready to settle down with someone. She thought maybe it was Sylvie, but lately she had been having second thoughts about their relationship.

When they arrived at the party, there were already several people there. Alex noticed there was a healthy amount of well-to-do girls. Most of them were Brook's age—fresh out of college. Brook had been working at The Sparrow with Alex and Nicky for a few months. She was young, naïve, and wealthy. She was only working there because she had something to prove to her parents.

They literally had been at the party all of five minutes when Nicky decided to ditch Alex for this short, dark haired girl with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Alex could tell she was totally straight, but Nicky sometimes had a way of flipping girls. Alex, on the other hand, had never had much success flipping straight girls.

She went and sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of Southern Comfort with a water back. She downed it quickly and asked for another. She surveyed the room. She had never seen so many entitled people in one place. She wondered what she was doing here. These were not her people. Her people were not entitled. Her people were humble and hard working. These people were making her feel like she was suffocating in a sea of and Nantucket Reds.

She finished her other shot, and was about to stand up to leave when someone sat down next to her. Actually, that someone almost fell onto her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm having trouble with these fucking shoes," said the blonde as she stumbled into the chair and started removing her shoe. She looked down at the shoe, perplexed. "How did the fucking heel break? I mean, I just bought these. They should last longer than a few hours. Don't you think? Goodness gracious!"

Alex couldn't tell if the blonde was drunk or if she was just always like this, and Alex for sure wasn't the type of person to ask advice about heels. She did take the time to admire the blonde. She was tall and thin, she had great legs, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. She was wearing a short white dress, and Alex could just see the light pink lace from her bra beneath. She looked totally WASPy, but there was something about how disarrayed she was that intrigued her. Alex never liked order; Alex was always attracted to chaos.

Alex ordered 2 more shots. "Here, this should help," she said as she slid the second shot over to the blonde.

The blonde stopped fumbling with her shoe long enough to look over at Alex. For a moment, she didn't know what to say. She was suddenly consumed by the attractiveness of the dark haired girl sitting next to her. She felt speechless, and she was never one to be at loss for words. "Oh, thank you," she managed.

"Not a problem," Alex said with a sexy smile.

The blonde downed the shot, and grimaced. "Fucking hell, that's strong. What is it?"

"It's 100 proof Southern Comfort," Alex replied.

"Are you southern? You don't sound southern." The blonde had no idea why she just said that. Her face flushed.

"I'm not southern. I'm Alex," she said as she offered her hand to the blonde.

The blonde took her hand and shook it gently. She may have held on a little too long as she just stared into her green eyes, "I'm Piper."

Alex didn't fail to notice the eye contact. She always knew right away when a girl was into her. She loved that. She loved attention, especially from hot girls like this Piper. "Another shot, Piper?"

"Yes, please. It's been such a fucked up night for me, and now my shoe has broken."

Alex ordered another round of shots. She was feeling the effects already. "Okay, so other than your broken Louboutin's what else has been fucked up tonight?"

"Fuck you, they're not Louboutin's. They're from Marshall's."

Alex laughed, "Such language."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say 'fuck you', it just came out," Piper said apologetically.

"No, don't worry about it. I like a girl that swears. And that shops at Marshall's."

Piper downed another shot, and took a look around the room. She was also starting to feel the effects of the 100 proof liqueur. "I've never seen so many lesbians in one place before… and I went to Smith."

"Of course you did," Alex responded. Of course this girl went to Smith College. Everything about her screamed wealthy Liberal Arts major.

"Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with lesbians, it's just not my usual type of party," Piper explained.

And there it was… the subtle clue that this girl was either straight or bi. Definitely not a lesbian. Still Alex was intrigued. "So you're not a lesbian, I take it?"

"No. I mean, I've kissed some girls at parties in college, but never… I've never…," she was struggling to find the right words. "I did sit next to a lesbian once in Theatre History and Culture class. She had huge hands, and I often found myself wondering how they would feel."

"Well, I've never had any complaints," Alex said with a flirty smile.

Piper looked down at Alex's hands. She thought they were nice and attractive. She had long fingers with short nails. "I guess not," she said and then looked up to meet Alex's eyes.

"So what are you doing here if this isn't your typical type of party, Piper?"

"I'm here with my friend, Polly. She recently separated from her husband, and she wanted to try something… different. So here we are."

"And what about you?" Alex asked as she moved in closer to Piper, and gently rubbed her hand up Piper's bare leg. "See anything here… different… that you like?"

Piper was feeling flushed. What was it about this girl that had her so flustered? She wasn't quite sure, but what she was sure of was that she was completely intrigued by her. She thought she was gorgeous, and she thought that if she was ever going to be with a girl that Alex would definitely be her type. She decided to flirt back. She also leaned in closer to Alex, and whispered in her ear, "You know, there may be several hundred people here, but right now… all I can see is you."

 _Shit._ Alex wasn't expecting that at all, but it instantly turned her on. Now all she could think about was taking this hot blonde into the restroom, pressing her body against hers, and kissing her like it was their first _and_ last kiss ever.

"Piper!" Someone yelled. "I've been looking for you everywhere," a short brunette girl said as she rudely stepped in between them.

"I've been here, Polly. My shoe broke," Piper tried to explain. "Polly this is Alex, Alex this is Polly, my best friend since we were ten."

Polly stopped talking long enough to briefly say hi to Alex. "Piper, we need to go. My babysitter just called and the baby has a fever."

"What?! Now?" Piper said, almost unexpectedly.

"Yes, Piper, now."

Alex felt it was time to interject. "Look, Piper, if you want to stay I can make sure you get home safely. Holly can leave if she needs to."

"It's Polly," Polly corrected.

Alex wasn't paying Polly any attention. She was just staring at Piper intensely and silently begging her to stay.

"Oh, okay," Piper said absent-mindedly caught up in Alex's gaze. "I think I do want to stay, Molly. Shit, I mean Polly."

Polly looked from Piper to Alex, and back to Piper again. She leaned in and half whispered, "Piper, are you sure? I mean… do you even know her?"

"I'll be fine, Pol, just go. Trust me. I'll call you tomorrow," Piper reassured her. Then she watched as Polly started to say more, then huffed, and glared at Alex before finally leaving.

"Another round of shots?" Alex asked.

"I think I'm good," Piper said.

Alex smirked. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yep," Piper said as she started to stand. She stumbled a little, and then took off her other shoe. Alex helped her steady herself, and then took her hand and led her out the door.

* * *

They took an Uber to Alex's place. They were both quite buzzed. They sat close together in the back seat. Alex had her hand on Piper's leg again. She could feel Piper start to breathe harder as she moved it further up her leg, under her dress. As she moved her hand, she also leaned over and lightly bit Piper's earlobe.

Piper felt like she was in heaven. It had been so long since someone touched her like this. She felt overwhelmed with desire and she just needed to have Alex right here, right now. She didn't care that this was going to be a one night stand with a beautiful stranger. Right now she just needed a good fuck, and it seemed as if this beautiful stranger did too. She turned her head to look at Alex.

Alex placed her free hand on Piper's cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was an intense kiss that started with just lips and then quickly progressed into more. They were all over each other. Alex's hand was so far up Piper's dress that she could feel her warmth.

Finally they arrived at Alex's apartment. Alex tipped the driver and helped Piper from the car. They made it up the stairs, and Alex had barely closed the door when she pushed Piper against it. She kissed her passionately again, then reached her long arms down to the bottom of Piper's short dress and lifted it straight up and off.

She took a moment to admire the half-naked blonde standing in front of her. Her boobs were full and popping out the top of her bra. Alex pushed down her bra to release her right boob and went straight for her rock hard nipple with her mouth.

Piper had her hands in Alex's hair, and she pulled her up to kiss her again. She took off Alex's jacket and then removed her shirt. Alex was wearing a black satin bra and she looked hot as fuck in it. She watched as Alex untied and kicked off her boots. Then Piper unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and removed them. She was wearing matching black panties. Equally hot as fuck.

Both in just their bra and panties, kissing each other like they may never kiss again. Alex moves one hand down Piper's back and unfastens her bra releasing both of her boobs. She likes the way they look. They're bigger than she thought, and her nipples are huge and hard.

She continues kissing her with her hands on both boobs, feeling every inch of them, she pushes Piper towards her bed, and when she's near the edge of the bed she pushes her backwards onto it. Alex needed to find out something. She needed to find out if this girl was wet or not.

She slid down Piper's matching pink panties, and found that she was cleanly shaven. The best part was that she could see Piper's wetness glistening in the low lighting. She was so fucking wet. And so fucking hot.

"Do you trust me, Piper?"

Piper wasn't sure why, but she absolutely trusted her. "Yes."

"Good," Alex replied and opened the drawer beside her bed. "Is it okay if we use some toys?"

Piper couldn't get the best look inside, but she did see lots of toys and maybe some cuffs, and a lot of lube. This turned her on. She had never been with anyone adventurous in bed. "Yes, of course."

Alex pulls out a blindfold and puts it over Piper's eyes. Then she finds a small jar of clit stimulating gel. She dips two fingers in the jar and warms it with her fingers, and then she touches Piper's clit with it.

Piper jumps, not expecting it. She tries to push Alex's hand away. "That tickles, Alex"

"I can't have that, Piper," Alex said as she grabbed the handcuffs. She proceeds to cuff Piper to the frame of the bed. Then she continues to rub the gel on Piper's clit. She watches as Piper writhes all over the bed.

She goes back into the drawer and pulls out an interesting pink toy. It has one end that could go inside of Piper and another end that would vibrate right on her clit. She slowly rubbed the end that would go inside of Piper against her clit, gathering her wetness. Piper moans and starts to spread her legs wider.

She slides it right into Piper and turns it on the lowest speed. Even though the one end is touching her clit, she also rubs her thumb on it for an added effect. She alternates between the toy and her thumb all the while moving the whole thing in and out of her. Piper was so wet she was having a hard time holding onto the toy. She felt like her whole hand was wet.

Alex is enjoying watching this. She reaches down and starts to suck on Piper's right nipple, and then down her belly. She gets to her inner thighs and she sucks hard, leaving marks as she goes. She can feel Piper struggling in the cuffs.

"If my hands were free, I would push your head into my pussy," Piper said.

Alex turns the toy so that the end touching her clit is out of the way and moves her mouth and tongue onto her clit. She hears Piper screaming as she's upside down on her clit and still thrusting the toy in and out of her. Alex can tell she's almost ready to cum, but she's not ready for that. So she stops. Everything.

She pulls the toy out of her and Piper is practically begging her for more.

"Alex… please," Piper pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," Alex said as she searched through her drawer. She grabbed a dildo, lubed it quickly, and then moved to sit on the bed between Pipers spread open legs. She holds it with her right hand, and without warning she thrusts it right into Piper.

Piper moans from the sudden fullness of it. It almost makes her cum right that moment.

Alex, recognizing Piper is close, uses her thumb again on her clit while she continues to pound into her.

Piper can't resist anymore, and she cums hard.

As she's cumming, Alex is rubbing the head of the dildo on her clit. She gives Piper a second to relax, and then she goes right back inside of her again and Piper starts to cum once more.

Alex reaches up and lets Piper out of the cuffs.

Piper is breathing hard from her orgasms, but she's craving Alex.

She kisses her fiercely and then pushes Alex back onto the bed. She slowly removes Alex's panties. She's never done anything like this before, so she's not quite sure what to do. She decides to do what Alex did to her.

She grabs the dildo and slides it right into Alex's soaked pussy. Then she climbs on top of Alex and kisses her while she continues to thrust into her. She also finds Alex's clit with her finger and starts to flick it.

"I'm going to want you to fuck me hard and fast, Piper. Can you do that?" Alex asks.

"I can do that," Piper replied as she increased her pace and kissed down Alex's neck.

Alex starts to feel herself coming undone and she bites Piper's shoulder as she cums. It felt so good to cum. She hadn't in months with Sylvie, and whacking off was never the same as someone else giving you an orgasm.

"I'm not done with you yet, Alex."

Piper starts to make her way down Alex's body. She slides her fingers down and inside of Alex, and then attacked her clit with her tongue.

"Fuck, Piper, are you sure you haven't done this before?" Alex asked breathlessly.

Piper didn't answer, instead she just started to move faster … her fingers, her tongue, everything.

Alex looks down and sees Piper's blonde hair between her legs. She's moving so fast and her fingers feel so good inside of her. She pushes Piper's head down harder. The sight and feeling of that makes Alex cum hard again.

Piper crawls back on top of Alex and kisses her once more. She can taste them both on their lips.

The rest of the night, they just laid there. Naked and spent, and tangled in one another.

* * *

There's something vibrating. Alex isn't sure where it's coming from. The sunlight pouring in the room is blinding. She grabs her glasses and finds Piper stumbling around and trying to put on her clothes while talking quietly on her cell phone.

"Sneaking out?" Alex asks, yawning.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I have to go." She throws on her dress and then remembers she doesn't have shoes. "Could I possibly borrow a pair of shoes?"

"I don't think I have anything that goes with that dress, Piper. What's the hurry anyway? Who was on the phone?"

Piper didn't answer.

Alex found a pair of flip flops that Sylvie would never miss and handed them to Piper.

Piper eyed the hot pink flip flops skeptically. "These really don't seem like you're type."

"They're not. They belong to my girlfriend," Alex said casually as she started a pot of coffee.

Piper felt a bit shocked. Maybe a slight bit of jealousy.

"It was my fiancé," Piper said.

Alex looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"On the phone… just now. My fiancé, Larry."

* * *

A/N – Maybe there will be more.

\- For my Valentine. I hope you can see parts of us here.


End file.
